


Do You Wanna Make a Sandwich?

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Do you wanna build a snowman parody, Food is the brothers' peace offering, Frozen (2013) Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: This is a parody I wrote with a fellow hunter. I supplied the idea, she took what I had and ran with it. And this is the end result. Inspiration taken from Frozen's "Do you wanna build a snowman?"





	

Sammy?  
Do you wanna make a sandwich?  
Banana PB, it's your fave  
Cold shoulder's bringing down the room  
I'd rather fight with you  
Than take another day!  
I only tried to save you  
And now you're mad  
I just couldn't let you die!  
Do you wanna make a sandwich?  
It doesn't have to be a sandwich.  
(Go away, Dean)  
Okay, Bye.

Sammy?  
Do you wanna make a sandwich?  
Or burger/salad lunch for two?  
Come on, please tell me, man, what can I do?  
I've started talkin' to  
The friggin' King of Hell  
(I ain't your bestie, Crowley)  
This bunker gets so lonely  
When I can't talk to you  
Remember what Kevin said?

Sam?  
Please, I know you still care  
Even though you wouldn't do the same  
Cas tells me I need to fight the Mark  
But it's getting so damn hard  
It's like a flame  
I need my little brother  
It's you and me  
Tell me, what I can I do?  
Do you wanna make a sandwich?

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's not perfect or necessarily on point. But I hope you guys like it anyway. Leave comments if you want. I love comments.


End file.
